


Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Claiming Post

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: It's here! BCYF's claiming post for round 2! Here's the part where you get to choose your favorite prompt(s) from the prompt archive and start producing your fanwork! Before you begin claiming, please make sure to read through our rules and guidelines.





	Bottom!Chanyeol Fest ROUND 2 [2018]: The Claiming Post

#### NOTES

♡ + Anyone can claim a prompt! You only need a working email to claim, but we strongly recommend that you have an AO3 account, so we can link your published fanwork right to your account once reveals are up!

♡ + You can claim a prompt even if you didn't submit any.

♡ + You can claim your own prompt! Just fill the normal claiming form as usual!

♡ + Prompt claiming works as a first come first serve basis - that's why we ask you to choose 3 prompts in the claiming form! If you're unable to claim your first choice prompt because someone has already claimed it first, you'll get your second choice prompt, or your third choice prompt, if your second choice is also already claimed. 

♡ + Please understand that the longer you wait to claim, the less time you have to produce your fanwork.

  
  


#### RULES

♡ + Authors and artists of BCYF will be anonymous until reveals, so please refrain from publicly discussing ideas regarding your claimed prompt!

♡ + You can only claim one prompt at a time. In order to claim a second prompt, you need to have submitted your first finished fanwork to BCYF. In order to claim a third prompt, you need to have submitted your second finished fanwork to BCYF, and so on.

♡ + Prompt confirmations will be sent through the email you provided in your claiming form. As soon as you've received your confirmation, you may begin producing your fanwork.

♡ + If you'd like to submit your fanwork early, you are more than welcome to do so! 

♡ + You can only change prompts once throughout the duration of the fest. The last date to change prompts is 15 October (10 days before the third and final check-in). 

♡ + Dropped prompts will be opened for claiming even though claiming period is over. This only applies to dropped prompts!

  
  


#### SUBMISSION RULES

♡ + This is a bottom!Chanyeol fest, and our main focus revolves around bottom!Chanyeol, so all fanworks produced must have elements of bottom!Chanyeol. To also allow for non-rated fanworks, we also welcome fics/art that focus on soft!Chanyeol, allowing more work on his personality and relationship dynamics!

♡ + The minimum word count for round 2 is 2000 words. The final deadline is on 1 December 2018, so you have approximately ~4 months to produce your fanwork!

♡ + BCYF will not accept fanworks containing elements of rape/non-con, dub-con, pedophilia and incest. All characters must also be 18 years old or above. Any sensitive/triggering themes will require a trigger warning.

♡ + Do not submit unfinished fanwork as they will not be accepted! Please remember that you are always welcome to ask for extensions!

♡ + Your submitted fanwork should have been created for BCYF - it should be an original piece of work that has not been previously published anywhere else.

  


#### SELF-PROMPTING

♡ + Self prompting is open for those who want to write for BCYF but were unable to submit a prompt during the prompting period and/or just want to submit their own work. Please fill in the self-prompting form!

♡ + THIS ONLY APPLIES TO SELF-PROMPTS THAT ARE NOT PART OF THE PROMPT ARCHIVE. If you want to claim your own prompt that you have submitted to BCYF's prompt archive, please use the normal claiming form. 

♡ + All claiming notes/rules/guidelines and submission rules still apply for self-prompters.

♡ + The check-in timetable will not apply to self-prompters, however we will still be checking up on each check-in date on you to see if you're alright and on track (word count deadlines will not apply).

  
  


#### POSTINGS

All BCYF fanwork will be posted onto our AO3 page, including fanart. Once reveals are up, we'll link your published fanwork to your AO3 account/other main account you use to publish your fanworks!

 

 

 

#### CLAIMING FORM GUIDELINE

**Main username:** This is the username we'll be using for the guess who/reveals post! This should be your main account where you usually post your fanwork (e.g bottomchanyeol @ AO3). If you do not have a main username/account, then insert the word 'email' in this field. Do not leave it empty.

 **Email:** We'll be contacting you through email for your prompt claiming confirmation as well as check-ins, so your email is very important! Please make sure it's one that you check regularly! 

**Other contact info:** Where can we contact you in case you may have forgotten to check your email?

**First prompt choice:** This is the prompt you want the most!

**Second prompt choice:** This is the prompt you want in case you're unable to get your first prompt choice!

**Third prompt choice:** This is the prompt you want in case you're unable to get your first AND second prompt choice!

  
  


#### SELF-PROMPT FORM GUIDELINE

**Main username:** This is the username we'll be using for the guess who/reveals post! This should be your main account where you usually post your fanwork (e.g bottomchanyeol @ AO3). If you do not have a main username/account, then insert the word 'email' in this field. Do not leave it empty.

 **Email:** We'll be contacting you through email for your prompt claiming confirmation as well as check-ins, so your email is very important! Please make sure it's one that you check regularly! 

**Other contact info:** Where can we contact you in case you may have forgotten to check your email?

**Type of fanwork:** Is the fanwork you want to submit a fanfic or a fanart?

**Prompt:** Just as if you were submitting a prompt, write a short description of the fanwork you're planning to submit.

**Triggers warnings:** Please label any triggers in your prompt! If there's none, leave this field empty.

## [♡ THE PROMPT ARCHIVE ♡](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12L1qiSBUacJg5E6-h9_bgPbaS998ziPkbpNd_do4xig/edit?usp=sharing)

## [♡ AUTHOR CLAIMING FORM ♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe82SGyEsk6BAhpBqBBrkPz6iUCG9pTbDqTAFy-CU1BedNAMg/viewform?usp=sf_link)

[](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe82SGyEsk6BAhpBqBBrkPz6iUCG9pTbDqTAFy-CU1BedNAMg/viewform?usp=sf_link)

## [♡ ARTIST CLAIMING FORM ♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd8lo0q1m_V-1gP8-qKwtPGDQ_GLTY3CehJcVRzF2jc_zeThg/viewform?usp=sf_link)

## [♡ SELF-PROMPT FORM ♡](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMIr_Vjf5Ij_7UWeH0cuwliExRlfMR2z0UgD5vR_HDfNL6wQ/viewform?usp=sf_link)

Claiming is open on 25 July and ends on 15 September 2018.

A confirmation email will be sent out to you soon after you have filled out the claiming form.

The first check-in is on 25 August 2018. A separate check-in post containing all details regarding check-ins and submissions will be up soon.

[ROUND 2 CALENDAR + INFO](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BottomChanyeol2018_Round2/profile) / [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/bottomchanyeol) / [TUMBLR](http://bottomchanyeol.tumblr.com/) / [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/bottomchanyeol)

[Subscribe to our AO3 page!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol)


End file.
